Toggle switches of the completely insulated type have been known heretofore. For example, my copending application Ser. No. 745,475, filed Nov. 26, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,641, dated Mar. 28, 1978, discloses a snap-action toggle switch of the completely insulated type having a one-piece foldable housing, a snap-in mounting bushing for supporting the toggle lever and mounting the switch in a hole in a mounting panel, and insulation piercing terminals that may be connected to unstripped conductors by pressing closed an integrally molded partly-open door on one of the housing parts. While this prior switch is useful for its intended purpose, this invention provides an alternative switch structure having certain desirable features hereinafter described.